Bulletproof
by join.me.in.the.thunder
Summary: She would never be used like this again. She would never have a heart break this bad over a boy. She wouldn't fall for Cam Fisher again. Maybe... But she knew that she would be strong, independent and live through this. Claire Lyons would be bulletproof.
1. the end

**Bullet**_proof_

Claire Lyons loved the fall. Not because it meant school again, but because of the beautiful weather. She loved the red, the orange, the yellow and the brown of the leaves as the twirled and danced to the cold floor. She loved having to break out the light sweaters and jackets and the new jeans to fight off the chills in the air. And she loved that after the pretty colors and warm weather were over that winter came, bringing snowflakes and hot chocolate with it.

Another thing Claire loved?

Her boyfriend of a year and a half, Cam Fisher. He was perfect in every way imaginable. He was charming and caring, protecting and loving, humerous and dashing. He was perfect for Claire. Every Monday he sent her a dozen roses, every Friday they went on a date, every Saturday they hung out at his house or her house, and every Sunday they did homework at the park. It was almost too perfect to be true, to perfect to last.

Which is exactly why it didn't.

_**bp**_

Claire sat in the passenger seat of Cam's Ford Fusion Hybrid, humming along to Jack Johnson and looking out the window. The trees were already shedding their red and orange leafs, and Claire watched them circle the ground before finally landing. Cam had his hand on Claire's knee, but he was being quiet, which was unlike him. Claire wondered why. Could it be because school was starting on Monday and he was nervous that they wouldn't have any classes together for their junoir year? That was possible, but Claire didn't think that was it. She pondered this until her two-story house came into sight and they were parked in her driveway.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, at the usual time?" Claire asked, leaning in and pecking Cam's lips.

"Uhm, Claire, wait a sec." Cam cleared his throat, and Claire sat back in her leather seat, waiting for him to speak.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot, and I don't think we should do this," Cam motioned his hand in between him and Claire, "Anymore." Claire just looked at him, a half smile still on her face and her ears buzzing in her head.

"What?"

"I don't think we should date or see each other anymore. I think it would be better if we were just friends." Cam ran a hand through his thick black hair.

"You're _dumping_ me?" Claire asked, shocked. What had she done? She thought things were perfect between the two.

"Well... Yes. I hope we can still be friends after this Claire," Cam said, looking at Claire with his blue and green eyes.

"Oh-kay..." Claire said, dazed. Was this really happening to her.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you around, okay?" Cam brushed his lips over Claire's forehead.

"Okay," Claire said, getting out of the car mechanically. Cam gave her a quick glance - almost a pity glance - before putting the car in reverse and swinging out of the driveway and driving away. Claire stood on the edge of the grass and watched his car go, just as the tears started to fall.

'_That's the last time I'm going to get out of Cam's car,_' Claire thought, still looking after him. Right after that thought, another one his Claire. '_I'm never going to kiss Cam again,_' Then, one last thought. '_Cam's not my boyfriend anymore._' That's when Claire knew she was going to lose it. She ran into her house, but paused in the family room, right in front of the step.

"Hey sweetie, how was the-" Jay Lyons paused and looked at his daughter, "Claire, what happened?" He asked, and Judi Lyons looked up from the television at her daughter, both pairs of eyebrows furrowed together.

"He- he dumped me." Claire said, then dashed up the steps into her room. She slammed the door and locked it behind her, then crash on her bed. She heard her parents mumbling downstairs, then heard them climb the steps before rattling her door knob.

"Claire, what happened?" Judi asked through the door.

"We were in his car, and he said that he thought it would be better if we were 'just friends'!" Claire yelled to them, her face soaked with sniffled as her parents whispered back and forth outside of her door, and then went back down stairs. Claire just couldn't believe it.

She and Cam were supposed to be together forever. He told her he loved her a million times, and she said she loved him a billion times. Did that mean nothing to him? What about all those late night kisses? Anything? Suddenly, Claire felt bile rising up in her. She raced to the bathroom in enough time to hurl into the toilet. Was this going to be her life without Cam? She couldn't survive this heartbreak.

Claire picked up her Motorola Backflip and press speed dial one. She waited for six rings before she heard the other line pick up.

"Hullo?" Massie Block, Claire's best friend said on the other end.

"Massie, I need to talk to you," Claire hiccuped, the tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Oh hey ClaireBear! What's up? Massie yelled to her, the background noise still deafening. Claire knew that Massie was at a party.

"Massie, Cam broke up with me," Claire sobbed.

"What?" Massie asked, and the background noise receaded a little.

"Massie, Cam dumped me!"

"OhmyGod, Claire, are you okay?" Massie asked, sounding concerned.

"No." Claire said, wiping her eyes.

"Claire, wait one sec..." Massie said, just as Claire's phone died. Claire glanced at the black screen, then threw the cell phone into her room and layed down on the tile flooring, heaving her cries out. Claire didn't know how long she was there until she heard the click of her door unlocking.

"Claire?" Massie said, stepping onto the white carpet.

"I'm in here." Claire replied, sniffing.

"Thanks Mrs. L," Massie waved to the door, just as it shut again, "Hey C. You're mom made you an EFETOM, and I brought pretzel M&M's, three six packs of Hershey's bars, four pints of Ben&Jerry's and cream soda. You okay?" Massie held up three plastic bags and two big milkshakes.

"No, I'm not." Claire didn't even bother to sit up. Massie sighed, put down their milkshakes and plastic bags, and walked over to Claire.

"Listen babe, I know it's hard, but you at least have to get up," Massie tugged on Claire's torso, pulling her into sitting position. "That's better." Massie flicked on the lights and got their food. She handed Claire her extra-frozen-extra-thick-Oreo-milkshake - her dad's treat for when things got bad - and a straw. Claire stuck the straw in the drink, and sucked.

"It came out of nowhere," She blurted before putting her lips back to her drink.

"They usually do. What did he say?" Massie asked, opening a Hershey bar and popping three squares in her milkshake. Claire winced at the memory.

"He said that he didn't that we should date or see each other anymore, and that it would be better if we were 'just friends'." Claire said, sucking at the end of her glass. Most of the time she couldn't even suck the Oreo chunks through the straw, but this time, things were different.

"Pfft, asshole. 'I think', my ass. Listen Claire, I know that what I'm about to say isn't going to be what you want to hear, but when he says that you're going to be friends, he doesn't mean it. For a while, you might smile and exchange a 'hello', but those will go away. You two probably won't get back together again." Massie said. Claire realized that she wasn't being very comforting.

"Hand me a Chubby Hubby," Claire replied, holding out her hand. Massie gave her the pint, along with a few M&M's.

"Alright, so I'm not being very comforting, but what do you want me to do? Lie? Tell you that he's just being stupid and he's going to come begging on his knee's tomorrow with a diamond necklace, pour his heart out and crying for forgiveness?" Massie asked, making a Hershey bar and M&M sandwich.

"Yes," Claire almost laughed.

"Well too bad. I love you too much to do that. But things will get easier, I promise." Massie swiped her ash brown hair out of her eyes.

"Mass, what am I going to _do_?" Claire looked at Massie, finally seeing that she was probably half stoned, yet she was acting no different from her normal self.

"I don't know C," Massie sighed, popping the top off of one of the cream sodas and handing it to Claire.

"I mean, I don't understand how you can say you love someone one second, then just stop loving them the next," Claire started crying again, scooping ice creaming out and finishing it with a swig of soda.

"Umm hmm," Massie said, shaking her head, and leaning forward to wipe Claire's tears, "But hey, we'll make it through, together, I promise," She whispered to Claire, looking deep into her sky blue eyes.

"Okay," Claire replied, stuffing her face with more ice cream. She and Massie spent the rest of the night, talking about Cam. Finally, when Massie passed out in Claire's bed at three o'clock, Claire went into her bathroom and looked at her reflection. On a normal day, Claire might be pretty, but tonight, her straight platinum blond hair hung limp at her shoulders and her sky blue eyes drooped and were stained red from the tears. Claire realized that this - all of this - wasn't her fault. It was Cam's. He had done this to her, manipulated her, used her and threw her away. Claire looked at her reflection as she made a promise to herself.

She would never be used like this again. She would never have a heart break this bad over a boy. She wouldn't fall for Cam Fisher again... Maybe. But she knew that she would be strong, independent and live through this.

Claire Lyons would be bulletproof.

_**bp**_

_yes, i know, i'm the worst. ANOTHER story, after i put one on hiatus and while i'm in the middle of two other and thinking of starting a whole nother story. but i couldn't fight this idea anymore. :)_

_what did you think? please tell me i did okay with this! i really hope i did! ;)_

_and this one is dedicated to: desiree, kailin, goodbadandeverythininbetween, dusty714, ramisaphobia, lisa, veronika, and thepowerunleashed. thanks for being awesome people! :)_

_and any hits on my future ideas...? :)_

_and i know that it says **bp **whenever i separate the chunks, but by NO MEANS do i support the real-life company BP. hehe... :D_

_anyways, after all my rambling, reviews? they (sometimes) make me update faster! ;D_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	2. things are different now

Claire swallowed and checked the mirror again.

"ClaireBear, you look _fine,_" Massie said to me.

"But it's the first day of school, and things are different now that Cam and I..." Claire swallowed again, still unable to say the words.

"I know, but you seriously look hot, so stop worrying," Massie rolled her amber eyes, tapping away on her iPhone4, probably texting her boyfriend.

"Are you sure this belt isn't too much?" Claire touched the thin brown strap around her waist.

"Shut up," Massie playfully slapped Claire on the arm, "And let's go. We're going to be late if we don't." Massie picked up her Prada bag and walked out the door. Claire sighed, and reached for her Channel tote. She hooked the strap over her shoulder as she followed Massie down the wooden steps.

"Claire, you look beautiful," Judi said, taking Claire in a giant hug, "And today's going to be perfect. Don't worry, be happy," Judi whispered Claire's favorite song in her ear, and Claire grinned. Her mom could be really awesome.

"Thanks mom. See you around three-ish," Clarie waved to her mom, then joined Massie on the walkway.

"Bye Mrs. L!" She waved to Claire's mom, then walked to her Audi R8 4.2. Claire gulped, then slid into the passenger seat. Massie drove like a maniac, and it didn't help that her father bought her a 220 miles-per-hour stick shift.

"School sucks," Massie said, turning hard onto the main street and ignoring the stop sign.

"School hasn't even started yet. And you didn't stop for that stop sign. Again." Claire said, gripping the handle located above her head.

"Yeah, whatever. At least we can get to school in two minuets from you house," Massie glanced in her rear view mirror, grinning at Claire.

"If you would actually obey the stree laws, it would take us ten," Claire grimaced.

"Only normal people do that, and hon, you know I'm not a normal person." Massie took one hand off the wheel to pinch Claire's cheek. Claire grumbled something incoherent, and Massie laughed, swinging into the school parking lot, and parking in her spot.

"Come on loser, let's go," Massie giggled, grabbing her bag and shutting the door on Clarie before she had time to reply. Claire, sighed, grabbed her tote, and climbed out of the car, her eyes instantly scanning the common ground for Cam. Clarie couldn't fin him... Yet.

"What are you doing?" Massie sighed, grabbing Claire's hand and pulling her towards 'their' bench. Massie and Claire had engraved their initals in the seats on the first day of their freshmen year, and ever since, they were the only ones that sat on it.

"Sorry, I was looking for... _Him._" Claire admitted. Massie just rolled her eyes and scanned the grass quickly.

"Hey girls!" A familiar voice said from their left, and Claire and Massie turned around to see Skye Hamilton leaning on the bench.

"Skye!" Massie said, jumping up and giving her a hug.

"Massie!" Skye laughed, throwing her beach blond - almost white - hair over her shoulder.

"How are you?" Massie laughed too, sitting back down.

"Fine. A more important question is how are you, Claire?" Skye asked from across the bench, looking right at Claire with her grey eyes.

"Managing, barely. Mostly," Claire replied.

"That doesn't make any sense, but you're okay?" Skye grinned.

"Kind of." Claire bit her lower lip, looking around the school grounds again.

"Good, that's all that matters. And when I see Cam, I'm going to bitch slap him, that's for sure." Skye waggled her eyebrows at Massie.

"Hello everybody!" Dylan Marvil said from behind Skye, making her jump.

"Dyl!" Skye put her hand to her heart and slapped Dylan across the arm with her other.

"Nice to see you too," Dylan laughed with Massie while Claire continued to eat her own lip, "But Cici, how are you?" Dylan asked Claire, using her old nickname.

"Fine. Mostly." Clair half grinned to the red head.

"Liar," Dylan rolled her eyes, snapping her gum in the process. Dylan could always see right through Claire.

"Okay, so I'm in pain. How could I now be?" Claire asked.

"Don't worry ClaireBear, that douche will never hurt you again," Massie said, wrapping an arm around Claire while Skye and Dylan both cracked a smile.

"Thanks Massie, I guess. It's nice to-"

"Massie!" Dune Baxter grabbed her waist, causing her to scream.

"Dune!" Massie laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Whoa, PDA much!" Skye laughed, turning away.

"Oh shut up," Massie rolled her eyes and sat back down, Claire to her left and Dune to her right, "Like you never kiss Derrick in public?"

"Alright, let's not make comparisons here," Skye backed off, just as Derrick Harrington plopped down next to her.

"What are we comparing?" He asked kissing Skye tenderly.

"Forget about it," Skye mumbled, causing Massie and Dune to laugh.

"It looks like I'm missing all the fun," Landon Crane said, putting his hands on Dylans shoulders.

"Hey babe!" Dylan said, turning her head up to look at him.

"Sweetie," Landon replied, leaning down to kiss Dylan. Claire turned away. She couldn't watch this. It made her sick, lonely and envious. Just then, Claire caught a glimpse at a familiar leather jacket. Massie turned towards Claire, then saw what she was looking at.

"Oh. My. God. No way," She said, her jaw hanging loose.

"What?" Skye and Dylan asked at the same time.

"Alicia Rivera is wearing Cam's jacket. That slut," Massie said, her upper lip tugging towards her nose.

"No way!" Dylan said, finally spotting the Spanish beauty.

"Way," Skye whispered. The girls watched Alicia sniff the jacket really quick before making a comment to her friends and sitting down under a big oak tree. That was 'their tree'. The 'Pretty Committee', a group of artificial girls who thought they ruled the school. Alicia was their 'alpha', with the other girls following her. Olivia Ryan, Alicia's 'beta', laughed at something Alicia whispered to her while Kristen Greggory, Layne Abley and Nikki Dalton all looked bored.

"I can't believe it," Dylan whispered back. But if she thought she couldn't believe that Alicia was just wearing Cam's jacket, then she deffinatley couldn't believe what happened next.

"Holy fuck!" Massie said, watch Cam duck under the colorful leafs and kiss Alicia.

"Wait, why is Cam over there kiss- Oh, sorry," Dune said, understanding why Cam wasn't kissing Claire, "But thank god," He whispered and Massie elbowed him in the side. The boys never really liked Cam, saying that he was 'a total douchebag,' and they 'were ashamed to even belong to the same gender as him'.

"Oh my God, I think my going to be sick," Claire said, feeling tears sting the sides of her eyes.

"Hey, Claire," Massie turned Claire away from the couple, gripping her shoulders tightly, "Those two are idiots. Cam's being a fuck-head, and Alicia's just a skank anyways. Cam didn't upgrade, he downgraded, and it was his choice." Massie said intensely.

"And beside, you know they're just together so they can fuck," Dylan commented.

"Claire, he doesn't deserve you. Just let it go," Skye said soothingly. Claire nodded at their word as they swirled around in her head. Claire vaugly noticed the boys glancing awkwardly at each other, but right now she didn't care. Her life was swirling down the drain right before her eyes.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come," Skye grumbled, and Claire turned to see Alicia, the rest of the PC and Cam walking right towards their bench.

"Hello Claire. Are you okay? It looks like somethings wrong," Alicia faked a pout before smirking.

"Yeah, we were enjoying our morning until some ugly-ass skank ruined it," Dylan said.

"Was I talking to you?" Alicia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you want Alicia? To come over here and try to rub the fact that you and Cam are fucking in Claire's face?" Massie arched an eyebrow back at Alicia.

"Oh Massie, don't be a sour puss." Alicia pouted again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak dumbass, superficial, stuck-up, slutty bitch. My bad," Massie smirked. Claire didn't know if she wanted to hug Massie or slap her.

"It's okay, because I don't understand loser." Alicia smirked right back.

"Haha!" Massie laughed, and Skye giggled into her palm.

"What?" Olivia snapped from behind Alicia while Cam glanced around him, before looking at Claire again.

"Me? Loser? Sweetie, have you looked in a mirror lately? How 'bout you stop being fake? I mean, you're fake Spanish, you're close are all designer rip off's, you have a fake nose, fake boobs, and fake group of friends, a fake boyfriend, and honestly, you think you 'rule the school', but you don't. We'd all be happier if you just left. Oh, and while you're at it, take you're little friends and Cam with you. Then we'd all be _really _happy." Massie stood up and walked closer to Alicia, who's jaw was on the floor. Claire decided she wanted to hug Massie. Hard.

"You better watch yourself," Alicia threatened.

"Or what? You'll pour a drink all over me during lunch? Put mean notes in my locker? Good luck with that one honey," Massie rolled her eye's and patted Alicia's cheek, "I'd love to see you try." On that note, Alicia huffed and snapped her fingers before walking away. Her friends all followed her after giving Massie an evil glare. Cam hung around awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Claire, I-"

"What do you want Fisher?" Dune said, standing up behind Massie.

"Can I talk to Claire for a second?" Cam asked, his tone turning angry.

"No. Get lost asshole." Massie folded her arms across her chest. When Cam didn't leaved right away, she raised an eyebrow. "Did I stutter?"

"No." Cam's jaw was tight as he replied.

"Good. Then go. Besides, I think you're late to go rub your face in some artificial boobs. Have fun." Massie waved to Cam as he walked away.

"Massie-" Claire started.

"Claire, I'm so sorry if that was too harsh. Once I started, I just couldn't stop. I'm really so-"

"You did great," Claire interrupted with a smile, "Thank you." Claire stood up and hugged Massie. Although Claire's heart was throbbing, she was glad she had a friend like Massie. Sometimes it helped. Sometimes.

"Hey! What did I miss. It looks like I'm about fifteen seconds late for a good catfight," Josh Hotz ran up to the group with a huge smile on his adorable face.

"Massie just told off Alicia Rivera. Big time," Dune said, holding his hand out for Josh to high-five.

"Damn, I wish I'd seen that." Josh grinned even wider.

"It was pretty epic dude. You should seen the look on the sluts face," Derrick laughed, high-fiving Massie before Josh.

"Well, as fun as this is I have to go to," Massie glanced down at her schedule, "Honors English. Oh joy. It was nice talking to you Josh," Massie rolled her eyes.

"I have HE first too! I'll walk with you," Dylan said, grabbing her backpack and walking with Massie.

"Yeah, I gotta run to Gym. Anyone else?" Skye asked, pointing her finger towards Claire.

"No such luck," Claire shrugged.

"I have it!" Derrick laughed, picking up Skye and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you moron!" Skye laughed.

"You didn't say the magic word!" Derrick laughed, running towards the school while Skye protested.

"I have Biology first. I guess I'll go by myself," Landon laughed, running a hand through his black hair before following.

"Nah man, I have it too. Let's go," Dune laughed, talking with Landon about Cross Country.

"Well, I guess it's just us," Josh said, looking down at Claire with his perfect chocolate brown eyes.

"Yup," Claire said, rocking on her feet.

"What do you have first? I have Chemisty." Josh flashed Claire his schedule.

"Me too! Walk together?"

"Nah." Josh said, looking around the campus.

"Oh. Okay then," Claire said, trying not to feel too rejected.

"Of course dummy! Let's go!" Josh laughed, elbowing Claire in the ribs. Clarie couldn't believe that she believed him.

"Ugh! You moron!" Claire laughed, pushing Josh away before running towards the school, "I'll race you!"

"No fair!" Josh shouted from behind, laughing. As Clarie ran, pumping her legs and laughing hard, she finally felt free from Cam. Mostly.

"I don't think so!" Josh scooped Claire up from behind, twirling her around in his arms so she would face him.

"Now that's not fair! Cheaters never win you know." Claie giggled, putting her hand against Josh's toned torso.

"Whoever said that must've been stuipd. Or a sore loser." Josh laughed.

"Whatever," Claire laughed, looking into Josh's eyes. Josh grinned at her, and Claire finally realized how close she was to his face. To his lips. The looked in each others eyes for about five seconds before Josh chuckled and put Claire down.

"Sorry about that," He laughed, pushing a hand through his light brown wave.

"It's okay." Claire said, even though she'd felt something when they stared into each others eyes. She didn't know what is was, but it was... Something.

"Ready to go?" Josh asked, jerking his thumb at the glass door that was about five feet from them.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go," Claire said, walking next to Josh as they entered the building. She still didn't know what that feeling was, the one she'd gotten when she looked at him, but Claire kind of liked it.

Maybe Claire would make through this. In one piece.

**_bp_**

_yay, i updated fast! see, i TOLD YOU reviews would do that! plus, dez was all up in my 'bid-ness', so this one's for Dez and GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween. =D_

_so, what did you think? I know it was (semi) short, but it was kind of a filler. kind of. how did you feel about the couples? Mune, Skerrington and Lanan? i like them, at least... :)_

_and what about the fight between Massie and Alicia. i tried not to make Massietoo much of a bitch and i tried to make Alicia too much of a bitch. ;) did it work? did you like it? what about the PC members? i thought it was a pretty goo mix up. that's what i was aiming for. :D_

_okay, so after my really long ramble (i think i ramble all the time... sorry!), reviews? PLEASE! you guys were so awesome for the first chapter, by the way! THANKS! here's a virtual high-five for all of you! *stick up hand* WOOHOO! :D_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_

_p. s, i have a prettty big suprise for you in the next chapter, or that chapter after that. any guesses? if you guess it right, i'll give you a sneak peek! ;D_


	3. just like her mother

"Mom! I'm home!" Claire called into the house, waving to Massie and shutting the front door behind her.

"Oh, hello Claire. It's so nice to see you," Claire's mother's friend, Ms. Ashmansaid, coming out of the dining room with a china tea cup in her left hand.

"Hello Ms. Ashman. Is my mother in th kicthen?" Claire asked polietly. Truth be told, she hated this woman with a passion.

"Yes darling. And, please, tell you mother she should really rethink this molding. It clashes with the chairs." Ms. Ashman surveyed the room, sipping her drink.

"Of course," Claire turned toward the kitchen, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you darling,"

"No fucking problem," Claire mumbled under her breath, walking through the foyer and living sun room before coming into the kitchen, "Hey Mom!" Claire kissed Judi's cheeks.

"Hey," Judi said, putting down the kettle, "How was your first day?"

"Okay." Claire said, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a Special K Protein Shake. Not that she needed to watch her weight or anything. She just loved the way they tasted.

"Any issues with... Cam?" Judi asked, pouring her other friend, Mrs. Woolverton a quick cup of tea.

"Well, you know Alicia Rivera, right?" Claire asked.

"Daughter of Nadia. I bet you she's just like her mother. Fake, lying and a total gold digger." Mrs. Woolverton said to Judi. Clair blushed. Parent's should use words like 'gold digger'.

"Well, aparentley she and Cam are going out now," Claire paused for the women to gasp, "And Alicia came over to rub it in my face, so-"

"That bitch." Mrs. Woolverton said, shaking her head, "Oh, pardon my language dear. I just know how it feels. Continue, please."

"But when she got there, Massie Block - you know her, right Mrs. W?" Claire watched Mrs. Woolverton nod her head, "Well, she's my best friend, and when Alicia came over, Massie totally told her off. It was amazing. Then, Cam hung around to try and talk to me and Massie shooed him away. I can't quiet tell if I'm happy about that one or not, but oh well." Claire shrugged her shoulders.

"Well good for Massie. I like a girl with spunk." Mrs. Woolverton said, and Claire and Judi giggled.

"Well, that's good, I guess. Now go upstairs and do your homework. You have to work from four til' six." Judi said, hugging Claire.

"Well, this was fun Judith, but I must be off. I havea meeting with the Party Committee about the Halloween Bash. I'll see you soon!" Ms. Ashman ducked her head into the kitchen and set down her tea cup before leaving.

"Oh, yeah, and Ms. Ashman told me to tell you that the molding in the living clashed with the chairs and you should really rethink it,"

"Oh Lord." Judi rolled her eyes.

"Because God forbid you're molding doesn't match you're chair." Claire giggled.

"That woman doesn't have a good idea in her whole body! I remember you're interior designer _specifically saying_that the molding was practically made for the chairs!" Mrs. Woolverton threw her hands in the air.

"Why do you hang around her if you hate her?" Claire asked.

"Oh, because it's a social thing Claire. Now go do your homework. I don't want you to be late," Judi pecked her daughters head, listening to a story from Mrs. Woolverton involving chocolate syrup, a ficus and three GFI outlets. Claire giggled and grabbed her drink before running upstairs. Her mom didn't quiet understand that she didn't have any homework after the first day of school. Claire grabbed her iPad and pressed the Facebook app. After signing in and waiting for it to load, she went through the notifications. Most were just kids complaining about school again, but one caught Claire's eye.

_**Alicia Lynn Rivera **is now in a relationship with **Cam Fisher**._

Claire bit her tongue before reading the rest of the post.

_3 people like this._

_View 4 comments:_

_**Kristen Lucia Greggory**: AWHHH! u & cam make an uber cute couple! unlike the other bitch..._

_**Layne Marie Abley**: BAHAHA! nice kris. and i luh-ve this!_

_**Allie-Rose Singer**: gayyy._

_**Olivia Destiny Ryan**: alierose, ur just jelous!_

Claire rolled her eyes, then exited out of the app. She left her iPad on her bed, grabbed the keys to her car and shrugged on her work shirt. She didn't care if she was going to be early, she just had to get out of the house.

_**~bp~**_

Claire took her key out of her Chevy HHR and sat in her car for a minute. It was 3:48. She had time to kill. Claire rummaged in her Vera Bradley purse before pulling out her cell phone. Claire scrolled through her contacts before sending a message.

**Claire: hey gf! whtsss up?**

Claire looked out the window for a minute before getting a reply.

**Massie: chillin' wif dune. hows about you?**

**Claire: w8in til 4 2 go 2 work.**

**Massie: that sucks. listen man, i'd love to talk, but i gtg. sorry! love you though! :D**

**Claire: it's ok. love u 2.**

Claire sighed, then looked through her contacts again.

**Claire: hey! this is totaly random, i no, but whts up?**

Claire was just putting her phone down when she got a reply.

**Josh: it's ok. bored. thinkin about gettin dinner soon. u?**

**Claire: same, only i hve to work. :(**

**Josh: dangg man, tht sucks. when til when?**

**Claire: 4-6...**

**Josh: at least its only 2 hrs. hey, after u get off, wanna grab a slice at SOH?**

**Claire: sure! meet u there?**

**Josh: yup! gtg now, sorry. moms making me clean... :( bye.**

**Claire: haha, k. byeee!**

Claire grinned, then put her phone into her purse before climbing out of her car. She walked into Slice of Heaven, putting on her apron.

"Hey, you're early!" Skye said, walking past her with a whole pie of pizza.

"Bored," Claire commented before running in the kitchen and checking out her tables.

"That's cool, I guess. Go get started. Nina's already gone," Skye rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," Claire breezed past Skye, and went to her first table.

"Hello everybody, I'll be you're server today. My name's Claire. What can I get y'all to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have water with a slice of lemon," A woman bouncing a toddler said.

"I'll have a Diet Pepsi," A man with thin glasses said.

"Okay. And what about you sweetheart?" Claire asked a little girl who appeared to be about eight years old.

"Do you guyses have root beer?"

"Yes we do. Would you like that?" Claire grinned as the girl shyly shook her head, "Alright, I'll be back with you're drinks in just a second." Claire zipped into the kitchen and started filling glasses.

"So did you see the Facebook post?" Skye asked, leaning against the drink machine.

"Yeah," Claire said quietly.

"I loved Allie-Roses's comment, personally," Skye said, making Claire laugh a little.

"Me too," Claire said, putting the glasses on a tray and carrying them out to the table. After giving each their drink, Claire pulled out her pan and pen again.

"Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes. We're just going to get a medium pie, half meat lovers, half cheese, please." The woman said, handing Claire the menus.

"Alright, that'll be out in ten minutes," Claire said taking the menus and going back into the kitchen.

"Okay, what's up?" Skye asked Claire.

"What? Nothing?" Claire said, confused.

"Nothing? So Massie tells me your devastated after Cam dumps you on Friday, then this morning you're half fine, and when Mass disses Cam and Alicia, you're like buzzing. Now you're half depressed. Why?" Skye folded her arms across he chest.

"I'm just going back and forthon how I feel about all of this. Like, yes I sad that be dumped me and now he's going out with Alicia, but when Massietold both of them off, it' made me feel better. But I'm sad that he's moved on so fast and all. What if that were Derrick?"

"Well if that were Derrick, I'd probably bitch-slap him, then go into a depressed coma." Skye said, making Claire laugh again.

"Yeah, but that's you. You and Massie are strong. I'm not." Claire said, looking into Skye's grey blue eyes.

"Claire, you're stronger than you think. You just have to realize it," Skye said softly, instantly making Claire feel better.

"Hey, it's not fair to use you're mom's tricks." Claire laughed.

"It's not my fault my mom decided to be a successful therapist and it rubbed off on me," Skye giggled.

"Half cheese half meat lovers!" Howard, the cook called out.

"Oh, thanks Howard! I didn't even tell you," Claire said, taking the pie.

"I know. Luckily you write big and I can read upside down," Howard winked at Claire, then disappeared into the back again. Claire took the pizza out the the table, then went back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Josh and I are having dinner here after I get off," Claire smiled, remembering this morning with Chemistry. The class, that is.

"OMG, really?" Skye asked, jumping on Claire.

"Yeah."

"Yes! I always knew you two would be perfect together!" Skye did a touchdown dance.

"As friends!" Claire laughed, grabbing Skye's arm.

"Yeah, sure," Skye rolled her eyes, looking out into the restaurant, "You have another table. Go back to work." Skye giggled as Claire walked away, but Claire knew that they were just friends. Nothing more.

**_~bp~_**

"Hey!" Josh said, out of breath as he ran into the restaurant.

"Right on time," Claire giggled, waving to Skye who was backing out of the restaurant with a goofy smile on her face.

"Yeah... Do you work here?" Josh asked, noticing the apron.

"Yup." Claire picked out a booth and slid in.

"Wow. Sorry, I'll have to pick a place you're not sick of next time." Josh grinned, sliding into the other side and flipping through the menu, "Anyways, what do you recommend?"

"Well any stromboli or calzone is good, but if you get the buffalo chicken pizza, that's good too. Pretty much anything on the menu is good."

"Nice. So how've you been?" Josh asked, folding his arms on the table.

"Fine, I guess. I also guess that you've heard," Claire sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. I don't mean to barge in, and asking how you feel isn't what you wanna hear right now. Believe me, I know." Josh sighed aswell. Claire opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the waiter.

"Hey guys, I'm your server tonight, Meena. What can I get you to drink?" Meena asked. Josh motioned for Claire to order first.

"I'll have root beer, in the bottle, please." Claire said.

"I'll just have water." Josh said, and Meena walked away.

"Just water?" Claire asked.

"I'm not a huge soda fan, actually. I really only like the original Coca-Cola or grape soda. I know, I'm weird," Josh threw Claire an adorable sideways grin.

"Oh, I see," Claire giggled, "But before, what did you mean when you said that you 'knew'?"

"Here's you're drinks," Meena said, placing them on the table, "And what would you like to eat?" Once again, Josh motioned for Claire to go first.

"I'll have the meatball stromboli with a small garden salad on the side, please."

"And I'll have a slice of margarita and a slice of buffalo chicken." Josh handed Meenathe menus, then turned to Claire, "Well, you know how me and the boys are really close, kinda like you girls?" Claire nodded, "Well, I was still friends with them and all, but I was more distant for about a year and a half." Josh paused.

"Why?"

"Well, I use to date Olivia Ryan, before she was a mindless minion of Alicia." Josh explained.

"Oh, wow. Do you mind telling me more?" Claire asked.

"Not at all," Josh leaned back so Meena could put the food on the table. Claire did the same, realizing how close she and Josh had been leaning over the table, "Well during ourfreshmen year, I met Olivia. We had five classes together, and I just fell head over heels for her, so we started dating. For a year and a half, Olivia had me wrapped around her tiny fingers. I would've done anything for her, I was that smitten," Josh tooka bite of his pizza, "I mean, we use to do things weekly. Like, I would send her things through out the week, and then on Friday, we would always go on a date, then we would hang out all day on Saturday..." Claire gulped down her bite of salad. Josh was totally describing her relationship with Cam. "...But then toward the middle of our sophomoreyear, Olivia started hanging out withAlicia and all, and she started getting really distant. Finally she broke up withme, and I found out she'd been cheating on me withKemp Hurley. I was crushed. But Dune, Derrick and Landon helped me through it, so I'm pretty much healed now." Josh grinned at Claire slightly, wiping his mouth.

"Wow. The middle of our sophomore year... That's when I started going out with Cam!" Claire realized.

"Really? That's kinda weird. How long did you guys go out?"

"A year and a half," Claire said.

"No kidding. That's kinda weird." Josh laughed.

"Really," Claire giggled. She licked her fingers, then looked at the other half of her stromboli, "I cannot finish this. There's no way."

"It's okay. Do you have enough room for desert though?"

"Always. Plus, SOH's chocolate cake is to die for." Claire giggled.

"How was everything?" Meena asked, coming up to the table and grabbing Josh's empty plate.

"Great. Can we get one box and a piece of chocolate cake?" Josh asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back with that box." Meena walked away.

"One piece?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, you don't want to share?"

"No, it's just you'll probably end up wanting more than one piece." Claire giggled. She felt like she hadn't giggled this much since... Ever.

"Haha, maybe." Josh picked up the box Meena had just layed on the table and handed it to Claire. Claire put the rest of her meal in the box just as Meena layed down a tick slice of chocolate cake and two forks on the table.

"Alright, can I get you guys anthing else?"

"No thank. Can we have the check?" Josh grabbed a fork.

"Yup," Meena hurried to the register and put the check on the table, "Just wave me down when you're ready."

"Thanks," Josh asked, taking a bite of the cake while Claire watched, "Wow. You were right. This is amazing."

"I told you!" Claire laughed, digging in. They finished the cake without talking, their mouths to busy. When there were finally just microscopic crumbs on the plate, Claire leaned back and put her fork down.

"Alright, how much do I owe?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'll get it," Josh shook his head, looking at the check.

"No seriously, I work here, so I get a twenty percent discount. I'll take care of it," Claire swiped the check out of Josh's hands with a giggle.

"Alright, fine. But I'll get the next one." Josh promise and Claire faltered. Next one? Did he know that they were just friends?

"Oh-kay." Claire waved down Meena and handed her a credit card and Claire's workers ID. Meena took them both to the register, pressed a few buttons and swiped the card before returning them to the table.

"Thanks for coming!" She waved to them before running back into the kitchen. Claire put both of her cards away and stood up with Josh. They walked out of the restaurant in silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Josh asked.

"Yup." Claire hesitated, "Josh, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You know were just friends, right? I don't mean to be rude, but I just got out of a relationship, and this was really fun and I wanna do it again, but I wanna make sure that you know-"

"Claire, of course! I understand completely!" Josh laughed.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Claire grinned.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Josh repeated.

"Yeah," Claire hung around awkwardly before giving Josh a quick hug. He smelt like cinnamon, peppermint and leather. Claire could have stayed in that embrace forever.

"Bye," Josh grinned heartbreakingly at Claire, then walked to his car. Claire watched him go before she slid into her car. She drove home quickly, and tried to race past her parents, but wasn't able to make it.

"So who's Josh?" Jay asked Claire with a grin.

"He's just a friend dad." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Was it like a date?" Judi asked.

"No mom, we're just friends! It's like something Massie and I would've done!"

"Are you going out again with him?" Jay asked, standing up from the leather couch and walking towards his daughter.

"Yes dad, but I don't know when. I promise you, we're just friends." Claire stressed the idea.

"Alright sweetie, whatever you say," Jay chuckled and kissed Claire on the forehead, "How was work?"

"Good. Easy."

"How much did you make?"

"A hundred," Claire said, looking into her fathers grey eyes.

"Jeeze. Good night for a Monday. You gonna go shower? We can watch last week's True Blood?" Jay hugged Claire.

"Okay dad. I'm gonna go clean up," Claire untwisted herself from her dad and ran up the steps. Claire threw off her clothes and climbed into the hot shower. Josh was _just a friend._ Claire knew that, and Josh knew that, why did everyone else think he wasn't? Claire sighed and continued to let the shower water run down her back. All she could think about was that embrace. When they hugged, it was like the world just vanished for three seconds and Claire liked that idea. Suddenly, Claire groaned.

Things with Josh were about to get _really_ interesting.

**_~bp~_**

_ahhhhhhhhh, isn't Joshie just the sweetest thing? ;) and if you think Claire's moving on to fast, you just wait... ;DD_

_So what do you think? this chapter was vaugly longer than the others, and i did that for a reason..._

_i'm going away for a week! I'M SO SORRY! it's a family vacation, and this will probably be my last update 'till next thrusday. SORRY! D:_

_anyways, this is to Dez (as always. i think i'll just permanatley make them all out to you...), and aaaannnggggeeellllaaaaa (aka Angelaa ;). Happy belated Birthday! :D_

_review? you guys are being soooo FRUCKIN' AWESOME with reviewing... ;D_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	4. none of it mattered

**thursday**

Claire tapped the eraser end of her pencil on a full page of Honors English II notes. Sure, school had just started three days ago, but Claire was already dreaming about summer. The excitement of school was long gone.

"We'll all be reading Atlas Shrugged - the whole thing, not just the first half that they had you do last year in Honors English I. You will be doing a dialectic notebook at the end, and after every chapter, you will be doing a two page summary on what's happened," Mrs. Rice ignored the moan and groans that came from the class and pushed her glasses further up her nose. "Here is a sheet of paper. I want you all to write down as much of the book as you can remember on the lines, then pass it up. This is Type 2, by the way." Mrs. Rice bent down over her desk, and Claire let out a quiet groan.

Maybe taking this class had been a mistake.

Claire wrote _Atlas Shrugged_ on the top of the paper in her neat block-style handwriting, then went back to tapping her pencil on the desk. Honestly, she couldn't remember a thing about it. It was such a boring and dry book, she'd blocked it off from her mind. Sighing, Claire left the page blank and passed it up, just as the bell rang. A whisper of 'thank God' and 'finally's went around the room as the students grabbed their bags and ran out of the classroom. Claire giggled, grabbed her bag and ran with them into the hallways, making it by Mrs. Rice. She always liked to keep one student back, for a reason no one knew.

"Hey darlin'!" Massie said, jumping up on Claire's shoulders before walking next to her.

"Hey Mass," Claire giggled.

"Okay, so you never did finish you story about your 'we're-just-friends-date-thing'."

"I did too! Last night!" Claire exclaimed. She and Josh had gone out on Monday and it was now Thursday, and Massie had heard the story at least three times.

"Really? I don't remember. Tell me again." Massie giggled.

"Ugh, so Josh got there and he was like, 'Hey, do you work here?' and I was 'Yeah I do-" Claire stopped fast just as Massie ran into some kid with his head buried in a piece of paper. They both fell to the floor, but no books were dropped, luckily.

"Watch where you're going!" Massie said rolling her eyes and sticking up her hand for Claire. Claire pulled Massie up, just as the other student stood too.

"Sorry!" He said, brushing off his shirt before looking at them.

"Woah, you're hot." Massie said and Claire slapped a hand on her forehead, blushing.

"Oh, uhm, thanks?" The boy said, laughing slightly.

"You're welcome. I don't recognize you... What's your name?" Massie asked.

"I'm Harris Fisher. I'm new here."

"Fisher? As in Cameron Fisher?" Massie asked, arching an eyebrow while Claire looked on awkwardly.

"Uhm, I don't know any 'Cameron Fisher'." Harris said, glancing at Claire with his forest green eyes.

"Oh, that's good. I'm Massie Block, by the way." Massie stuck out her hand for Harris to shake.

"Nice to meet you. Do you know a..." Harris glanced down at the picture, "Claire Lyons, the student council president? She's supposed to be my guide today."

"What a quinky-dink!" Massie laughed, "This is ClaireBear right here!" Massie hugged Claire, then pushed her towards Harris, "I'll let you two go and do whatever it is you do. Catch you lay-tah!" Massie walked away, lifting her hand to wave behind her while Claire tried to hide the crimson red color on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to do that today!" Claire explained.

"Nah, it's okay. I was just on a mad search to find you, that's all." Harris blushed slightly, but it was hidden by his olive tone skin.

"Sorry again! Well, let's get going. This tour is pretty basic, just showing you where your classes are a few main rooms, such as the gym, cafeteria, and Audion." Claire waved her hands around, "Do you mind if I see your schedule?"

"No problem." Harris handed Claire his schedule, and Claire scanned it quickly.

"I have gym, lunch and Honors English II with you!" She grinned, then started walking down the hallway, "Okay, so to your left is the cafeteria. In there, we have many food choices, such as sushi, Chick-Fil-A, Subway, our awesome desert station, and what the teachers call our 'international food stop'. What they have there is a few different foods from different countries around the world. Yesterday, we had German food, and I think that we're having Russian food today - whatever that is," Claire made a tiny loop around the cafeteria, pointing out all the food stations while Harris looked on with wide eyes, "Okay, now moving on, just down this hallway, the second to last door on the left is where you'll be having your Wood Shop classes, and just across the hall is where you'll have Biology."

"Wow, this place is huge," Harris commented, looking back at the cafeteria and down the hallway to their left that streched on for what seemed like forever.

"I know. If you walk down that hallway a little, then turn left, you'll be on the main hallway. It stretches out for half a mile mile. We measured it last year." Claire giggled.

"A mile?" Harris's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Yup. And our school population is just under eighteen hundred. I know, our school is huge," Claire said, cutting off Harris, "Okay, the photography class is down this stairwell and to the right. It's the very first door, you can't miss it. Now we need to go down the long hallway," Claire took Harris by the arm and dragged him with her, "As you can see, in the middle is the main office, guidance office's, nurse, and the teachers break room. across from that is the library, where you will have study hall. Next to the library, on the left is conference rooms, the copier room, and the cafeteria. On the right, it's specialized learning, the athletic trainer, and the gym." Claire pointed out the rooms as the walked past, "You'll be having specialized History classes here," Claire pointed out the 'higher learning' teachers door.

"Why doesn't History have it's own classroom? Why is it with 'specialized learning'?"

"Well, in these classrooms, you have higher and lower learning. Since you're above grade level, you'll be having History here. I dunno why it doesn't have it's own classroom." Claire glanced down at Harris's schedule again, "And since you don't have ten blocks - you only have eight - I'm assuming that you'll be playing a sport."

"Football." Harris nodded, rocking on his heels.

"Cool. My boy-" Claire caught herself before she could finish the word, "Uh, never mind. Okay, so let's go to the office so I can sign this off, and well be on our way to our classes!" Clarie dragged Harris to the main office. They stood next to each other in silence while the secretary, Ms. Bells stamped the papers.

"Go back to class now." She said in a bored, scratchy voice. Harris and Claire quickly left, giggling quietly at her voice.

"Hey, back there," Harris jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "What where you going to say. Something about a boy...?"

"Oh, uhm, it's nothing," Claire looked down at her ballet flats.

"Oh, that kind of nothing. Okay, I understand." Harris nodded as the bell went off, signaling the next block.

"Well, it's time for lunch. Would you like to sit at my table?" Claire looked up at Harris.

"Sure, if you're friends are okay with it," Harris glanced behind him at the stream of kids.

"I'm sure they will be," Claire lied. As soon as the boys heard the name 'Fisher', they would be running Harris out of town. But Claire couldn't really blame them.

_**~bp~**_

"Isn't he freakin' _hot?_" Massie whispered-giggled to the girls.

"Yes!" Dylan giggled back, picking up a steaming bowl of stuffed shells.

"If I weren't completely in love with Derrick, I would defiantly go after him." Skye commented, taking a bite of her waffle fries from Chick-Fil-A.

"God, I know. Good thing Dune is perfect for me." Massie grabbed a giant chocolate chip cookie and a brownie and put them next to her Baked Doritos and root beer.

"I just surprised the guys let him sit at the table." Claire said, picking at her toasted sub.

"I guess after he explained that his is in no way shape or form related to the man-whore, they were okay with him." Skye shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her Lifewater.

"And it looks like their hitting it off nicely." Massie pointed to the table, where the boys were all laughing.

"Now there's going to be uneven numbers," Dylan pouted.

"Shut up!" Skye laughed, picking up a piece of lettuce from Claire's sub and throwing it at Dylan's face.

"Sorry! I just like it when the numbers are even, gosh!" Dylan wiped a chunk of tomato off her face.

"Let's go slow-pokes!" Claire giggled, taking her tray to their table. The rest of the girls sat next to their boyfriends, leaving Claire to sit in between Harris and Josh.

"Hey Clarie!" Josh lighted up.

"Josh," Claire giggled, bumping him with her shoulder while Harris watched from the corner of his eye.

"Wanna do something this weekend?" He whispered to her, taking a sip of his Monster.

"Sure. I'll text you tonight to see when I can do it." Claire smiled at him.

Could Josh get any better?

_**~bp~**_

"I think he likes you!" Massie exclaimed, jumping up and down on her toes.

"Shut up! We're just friends!" Claire laughed, stopping at the door for Jewelry, her next class. Out of the corner of her eye, Claire saw Cam in his famous leather jacket. Massie did too.

"Well, I gotta go to Study Hall now. Bye," She said aburtly. Claire knew right away that something was up, especially when she headed into the classroom that Cam had gone in.

"Hi Miss. Norman, I feel like I'm gonna throw up, can I get a hall pass to the nurse?" Claire said in a rush. She wanted to know what was up with Massie and Cam.

"Oh yes! I can't stand the sight of that... stuff." Miss. Norman quickly wrote a hall pass, then thrust it in Claire's hands, "Go, please."

"Thanks!" Claire ran out of the room, then paused outside the classroom door. She could hear Massie's voice clearly.

"You disgust me."

"Oh please. You're just jealous that you can't have me," Cam said smugly.

"Oh yes, that's it. I'm jealous that I can't have a self conceited, man-whore, asshole like yourself. You defiantly nailed how I feel," Claire could _feel _the sarcasm dripping from Massie's tone.

"I'm good," Cam said, and Claire knew that a cute smirk would be on his face.

"Oh Jesus, shut up you fucking ass! I gave you a week to tell her, and instead of that you broke up with her. So you're time is up. I'm telling Claire." Claire raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about?

"Okay, first of all, I was going to break up with her anyways. She was so boring! And seriously? That's what you're threatening me with! She and I aren't even together anymore. Why do you think that will matter to her what-so-ever?"

"Because when you finally realize that she is better for you then that fake-Spanish slut, you're going to want her back. And you thought that you could probably win her back over. But as soon as she hears, she'll never even want to even think about the last year and a half."

"I'll just tell her that you are jealous and that you made it up. She'll believe me, not you."

"Ha! I highly doubt it." Massie said in an almost smug voice.

"Yeah? What kind of evidence do you have?" Claire could imagine his blue and green eyes closing slightly, just enough for an evil looking squint.

"The fact that I'm her best friend, and you're the boy that broke her heart? And that you cheated on her with Alicia three freakin' times! I bet you ten bucks that if I went out and asked Alicia to either approve or deny it, she wouldn't deny. She would probably try to rub it in Claire's face, which wouldn't help you're pathetic little case at all. Also-"

"Okay, I get the picture. But you won't, I know you won't." Claire stood outside the door, her mouth agap. He'd cheated on her? And Massie knew the whole time?

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Claire heard Massie's three inch heels on the tile floors, but Claire didn't want see Massie. She felt like she was going to throw up now.

"Claire?" Massie called from behind Claire. She wiped the tears from her eyes, then turned to look at her best friend.

"What?" Claire snapped, the salt water stinging her cheeks.

"Did you hear that, back there?" Massie pointed to the classroom.

"Yes. How could you?" Claire whispered.

"I swear I was going to tell you, I just-"

"What about you never lying Mass? You tell me when I look fat, when I look ugly, you even told me how you hated Cam! You never lie to anyone, you told me yourself and I've witnessed it. So why me?" Claire watched Massie tear up slightly, then try to say something.

"No, I don't to hear it." Claire held up her hand, then turned around and walked away.

**friday**

_"Claire, please, call me back we need to talk. I love you, I really do. Please, call me. Massie."_

_"Claire, _please,_call me. Massie."_

_"Hey, Claire, why weren't you at gym? Massie started crying, which you know she never does since she's tough as diamonds, and you're nowhere to be found. We're worried. Please call? Skye."_

_"Cici, what's wrong. Are you okay? Call me. Dyl."_

_"Claire, please. We need to talk. Please call me. Please. Massie."_

Claire threw down her phone, then looked at the clock. 11:24. She would be leaving Honors English II right now. If she were at school, that is.

_Alejandro, Alejandrooo-ooooh._

Claire looked at the screen. **Massie is my Bestieeee and I looooooooooooove her!**Claire jammed her thumb down on the red button, thenpushed her face in the pillow.

_One new voicemail, _her phone said, and Claire screamed into her pillow. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Couldn't they understand that?

_Alejandro, Alejandrooo-ooooh._

Claire looked at her phone again. **Josh Hotz.** Claire paused, then pressed the green button and held the phone to her ear, not even breathing.

"Hey Claire," Josh said in his slightly deep and throaty voice, "Is everything okay? Massie's been freaking out." Claire continued her silence. " Massie warned me that you might not say something to me. When you're ready to talk, gimme a call, okay? I hope you're alright. Bye." The line went dead. Claire looked at the screen. It was a picture of her and Massie when they were young, hugging in the sandbox in her backyard.

Claire pressed the red button until the screen went black.

**saturday**

Seven new voicemails. That's what Claire guessed.

She didn't even bother to turn on her phone.

None of it mattered anymore.

_**~bp~**_

_my my my, it's been a while hasn't it? don't worry though, i didn't forget. i got back last night, and i've been working on this all day. leee-git. :D_

_so, what did you think? i know that having Cam and Harris not related might (not, probably) be a big deal for you, but it's important to the story. as is this chapter._

_reviews? they make me all bubbly and nice inside. plus i update faster. can we get past the forty...?_

_:D:D:D_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	5. sandbox love

Claire looked up from her messy sheets. The clock said 12:34 PM. Claire groaned and rolled back over. Why did she have to get up so early?

"Claire! Open the fucking door!" A loud whisper came from Claire's patio. Maybe that's what had woken her up.

"Who is it?" Claire slid her feet onto the carpet and stood up, just as a huge wave of vertigo hit her. Maybe staying in bed for three whole day and only getting up to pee wasn't her best idea.

"Claire, serisouly, open this door!" The hiss came again, and Claire looked at the outline from her white curtains. She couldn't tell who was crouched down next to the doors, so she opened them, making Massie tumble into the room.

"Woah. I wasn't expecting that. Thanks for opening the door," Massie smiled at Claire.

"Get out," Claire narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Listen to me for a minute, okay? Hear me out," Massie held her hands up in a surrendering sign.

"You have thirty seconds," Claire started her mental countdown.

"Okay, so you know I didn't exactly tell you the truth for a while, but I have a good reason,"

"You wanted to hurt me?" Claire recoiled from Massie.

"No! Never! But think about it! If I had told you that Cam was cheating on you, would you have believed me?"

"Yes."

"Really? Even when you went to Cam and he told you that I was lying and probably jealous of your relationship? Would you have believed me over him then? Honestly," Massie raised her eyebrows at at Claire, folding her arms across her chest. Claire hesitated before answering.

"Well, I guess I would've believed him," She said quietly.

"See? That's why I didn't tell you," Massie said softly, sitting on the bed next to Claire, "I wanted to, so badly though. I was dying inside, really, I swear. But I knew that if I'd told you, you wouldn't have believed me."

"Well, you could've tried-"

"Claire, don't you get it? I _did_ try! Like that night when Cam broke up with you! I was going to - or, I had plans to - but then I saw how heartbroken you were, and I couldn't get the words out! You don't know what it's like, being trapped like that. Wanting _so badly_ to tell someone you love something that will hurt them, but knowing at the same time that they won't believe you. It's not easy to just blurt it out." Massie had tears in her eyes, and Claire could tell the words had come from her heart. Still, it was going to be hard to get back to normal with her.

"I'm sorry I flipped out." Claire sighed, knowing that forgiving Massie was the right thing to do. Even though she wanted to shut her out, it would've only made things worse.

"You had a good reason too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You just, wouldn't have known at the time," Massie paused, tapping her index finger to her chin before smiling wickedly, "Shopping trip?" Massie held her arms out for Claire. Claire smiled then slipped into her embrace. Whenever she and Massie got into a fight, they always went of a shopping trip to make peace.

"Sure,"

"Okay, but first you have to shower. You smell gross." Massie giggled, moving away from Claire.

"Alright, I'll be back." Claire rolled her eyes, then walked into her bathroom. Sure, Claire could have held a grudge against Massie for a longer time, but she knew that Massie was telling the truth. Plus, that girl was her best friend, and you can't kill sandbox love.

_**~bp~**_

"Get that blue one!" Massie squealed over the changing room door to Claire.

"Okay, but if I get that one, you get the green one, and I get to get the purple one!" Claire yelled back.

"Fine, but hurry up! I want some Dairy Queen!" Claire giggled at Massie's response, then took off the purple v-neck she had on and repleaced it with her Juicy sweatshirt. Claire glanced at her hair in the mirror, making sure it was still perfectly straight before exiting.

"Finally!" Massie groaned, "I thought you would never get out!"

"Oh shut up, Miss 'I-must-spend-forever-in-Clavin-Klien'." Claire rolled her eyes and took her v-neck and sweater to the register.

"It was only an hour!" Massie argued, going to the next register and taking out her Visa.

"The longest hour of my life," Claire rolled her eyes.

"Is this all?" The man behind the desk asked.

"Yes," Claire handed him her AmEx and tapped her nails while he swiped her card and put her clothes in a bag.

"Have a beautiful day," He said, handing her the bag. Claire gave him a half smile, then joined Massie at the door.

"Let's go slow-poke! I'm starving over here!" Massie jogged ahead of Claire, towards the Dairy Queen booth.

"Ugh, just get me a dipped cone!" Claire shouted ahead to Massie, then went to find them a table.

"Hello Claire," Nikki Dalton said from Claire's left, and Claire did a double take before replying.

"Uhm, hi Nikki."

"Aren't you missing you're usual group of friends that give you a spine and a mouth?" Nikki arched an eyebrow.

"Aren't you missing you're posse that you follow mindlessly and pretend to enjoy?" Claire fired back. Nikki had hated Claire for as long as she remembered. According to Nikki, when they were in fifth grade, Clare 'stole' Nikki's boyfriend Vader, and Nikki never forgave Claire for that.

"Whatever. Eat your heart out," Nikki glanced at Massie, who was struggling to walk in a straight line with their ice cream and her bags, a silly smile on her face.

"At least I have one," Claire smiled at Nikki, then stood up to help Massie the rest of the way to their table.

"Was that Nikki? Talking to you?" Massie asked, sitting across from Clarie and digging into her Oreo Brownie Earthquake Blizzard.

"Yeah. She started stirring up a fight or whatever, but I could care less."

"Is she still mad at you for 'taking Vader'?"

"I dunno," Clarie sighed, licking the vanilla ice cream, "Maybe I shoulda' made out with him to get back at her and make her real pissed off," Claire said thoughtfully, making Massie burst out laughing, causing a few teenage boys to look their way. Clarie shook her head and sighed as they made their way over to Clarie's table, and silently cursed Massie for her laugh. It was one of those light and highly contagious laughs, which always attracted boys.

"Why hello ladies," One boy with an orange ski cap said, "Fancy meeting you here."

"It's my pleasure," Massie gave him a wicked smile, her amber eye's flashing. Massie liked to mess with boys like these all the time. Claire didn't really understand it, but every time she tried, Masse would just laugh and tell her she would eventually find out when she finished 'blossuming'.

"No, truly, it's ours," Ski Cap waved his hand behind him, bringing the other two boys into the conversation slightly.

"Well okay then, I guess I'm just pleasure-less," Massie dropped him a line.

"I can think of a few ways I can fill that empty pleasure gap," Ski Cap grinned at Massie, flicking his blond hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sure you could," Massie purred, "But I've got to go. My manager and I have a very important meeting in an hour."

"Why would you need a manager? Acting, perhaps?"

"No, modeling. With Victoria's Secret. Very, very important." Massie stood up and pushed in her chair. Ski Cap whistled.

"Wow. Could I perhaps get the hot lady's number?" He asked boldly.

"Of course," Massie pulled out a napkin and pen from her purse, then scribbled down a random number with her perfect cursive, "And my name's Tessa." She winked before motioning for Claire to follow her and leaving.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that to boys. It probably lowers their self esteem when they dial the number and get some old lady without a husband on the other end." Claire commented

"But if I didn't, my 'pleasure gap' would be empty," Massie giggled.

"And Dune approves of this because...?"

"Because he likes to pretend to be my over protective brother whenever it happens and he's around. And he knows how much fun I have with it," Massie giggled again.

"You two have one weird relationship," Claire shook her head.

"Yeah, it's called 'love'," Massie poked Clarie in the ribs, "One day, you'll understand, young dragonfly."

_**~bp~**_

_okay, so a very random, very short, very sucky, very filler chapter. BLAH! i'm sorry._

_so i feel like i'm losing some of my awesome reviewers...? maybe it's just me, but i sure hope not!_

_review and you get a slice of chocolate malt cake!_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	6. i'm sorry i totally forgot

Come Monday, Claire still wasn't ready for school.

Sure shopping with Massie had been fun, but hearing about what Cam had done to her while they were together was just plain sick. It gave her goosebumps just thinking about what he'd done with Alicia. And baby barf.

"Cici, come on!" Dylan whined, tugging on her arm. Everyone was already at the bench, but Claire had insisted on searching for Josh before heading over, yet he was nowhere in sight.

"Fine," Claire sighed, getting tugged all the way across the lawn before sitting next to Dune.

"Claire!" Skye squealed while clinging to Derrick's arm, "Where were you Friday?"

"Sick. I ended up having a really bad sore throat," Claire lied while Skye nodded her head in understanding.

"Well I'm glad you feel better," Dune commented, giving Claire a slight smiled before turning back to Massie's long story about her new homecoming dress. Claire nodded a thank you, then looked back across the lawn, still in search for Josh. He would've been here by now on any other Monday. Why did she feel like she was forgetting something...-

"Claire!" Harris ran up to her from the parking lot, narrowly avoiding a broken leg by an angry sophomore. Claire waved slightly while he jogged the rest of the way up, his The NorthFace jacket bouncing along with his movement.

"Hey," Claire grinned, sliding over for Harris to sit.

"Hey. Where were you Friday? I could've used a partner in badminton," Harris chuckled, sliding his leather backpack onto the wooden table, and stretching his left leg out.

"Sick with a sore throat."

"Damn, that stinks. At least you didn't have to be crushed by Coral States and Percy Quincy. Those two must be on steroids or something! I mean, every time they hit the ball, it was like a freakin' grand slam or something! Plus..." Harris continued while Claire zoned out, not bothering to mention that she didn't have hand-eye coordination to save her life, or that a grand slam was in baseball, not badminton. As her gaze wandered along the steps to the school, she caught a slight glimpse of Josh's back before it entered the building.

"Hey, I just remembered," Claire interupted, "I have to turn in my, uhm, Trig project. Sorry, but I gotta go give that to Mr. Bove before he takes of any points!" Claire grabbed her backpack, ignoring the goodbye from Harris and weird stare from Skye before following Josh into the building. Quickly, she glanced down the left hallway before seeing him turn left in the right hallway. Claire lightly jogged to catch up to Josh, who was kneeling at his locker, stuffing his camera in quietly.

"Hey," Claire breathed, looking down on Josh. He glanced up coldly before shutting his locker, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking away. Stunned, Claire followed.

"Uhm, Josh? Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you forget about our plans this weekend? Or did the whole world stop just because you did?" Josh spat at her, facing her for the first time today.

Claire's blue eyes widened, "Josh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot."

"Of course you did," Josh shook his head, then turned and continued walking, "You could've at least called."

"Josh, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Claire followed him into the cafeteria, through the Java Jump line, and to one of the few two person tables in the cafeteria.

"I know you probably learned something that made you so upset, but you were really just able to completely block me from your mind that easily? Or did I mean less to you then I thought I did?" Josh's chocolate brown eyes were full of questions, and Claire sighed. She really didn't want to hurt him.

"Listen Josh, I am really, truly, completely sorry. I didn't realize that it would upset you if I hadn't called. It's just-"

"Claire, didn't you _feel _it?" Josh interupted, a sudden fire in his eyes, "On that first day on Monday? When I picked you up and stared into your eyes? I felt like you were looking right through me, but I couldn't even glimpse at you. And that night, at dinner? We connected so quick and easily, it felt natural. And when we hugged? I could've stayed in that embrace for forever. And the next few days, in gym and Chemisty? We had so much fun, it was unbelievable. Now if you're telling me that you didn't feel any of that, I think you're crazy. And when you shut me out this weekend instead of just telling me about it? I was about to pass out!" Josh finished, out of breath, gazing at Claire with such intensity, she couldn't look away.

"Josh," Claire started, looking deeply into his eyes before spilling her heart out to him, "Yes. I did feel it. And it scared me! I just got out of a - what I thought - was a perfect relationship with what I thought was the perfect guy, when you come around and knock me off my feet. I couldn't tell if I wanted to be more with you, or if we were just the perfect best friends, and that if we were more than friends, if we would last. I was terrified of falling so quickly! I thought that this was all in my head because I needed someone, but-" Claire was interupted by Josh's lips on hers.

The kiss was soft, a slowly building fire that erupted between them, before turning passionate. Claire felt her own hands reach up and wrap themselves in Josh's soft, thick waves, yet she had no control over them. The only thing that was keeping her from wrap herself on him was the tiny wooden table between them. Then, suddendly, Josh pulled back and smiled.

"That," He kissed her again softly, "Is what I am talking about."

Claire felt herself smile, then moved her seat over to sit next to him.

"So I guess we have to be more than friends now, huh?" Claire played with the frayed ends of her sweatshirt.

"Have to? I wouldn't say have to, but I know that I definatley _want_ to." Josh put a finger on Claire's chin and lifted her head up to look into her eyes again.

"Me too," Claire grinned, then kissed him again, just as the bell rang.

"Whoops!" Josh stood up quickly, taking the first sip of his water.

"Time for Chemistry," Claire grimaced, standing next to Josh as he finished off the water.

"Claire, you know that we already have Chemistry." Josh winked, pulling Claire close to his side as she flushed bright red. Together, they walked out of the cafeteria, chattering away while Cam Fisher gripped his plastic fork tighter in his hand, causing to to snap.

**_~bp~_**

_I'M BACK! :D_

_short chapter, i know, but hey, at least i updated! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D_

_to dez: sorry i haven't PMed back! i keep saying to myself 'DO IT', but then i don't... :( i PROMISE i will soon._

_by the way, i edited the other chapters... anyone notice?_

_review?_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


End file.
